


社会主义下的爱情

by MirrorPoem



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 3p, M/M, Soviet Union
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorPoem/pseuds/MirrorPoem
Summary: 正经的标题，不正经的内容。红色群里看到的俄罗斯超硬核情趣酒店，在列宁的注视下，背靠党徽做爱。不正经的国设，苏露中3p车，苏总还魂设定，为啥还魂不重要，为车而车





	社会主义下的爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 正经的标题，不正经的内容。红色群里看到的俄罗斯超硬核情趣酒店，在列宁的注视下，背靠党徽做爱。  
> 不正经的国设，苏露中3p车，苏总还魂设定，为啥还魂不重要，为车而车

王耀站在与伊万的约定地点前，默默的翻出消息确认了一下没有找错地方，然后开始思考人生：你变了，你不再是我的熊崽子了。过去只是自己的卧室里动手动脚，虽然在地点或方式上偶尔有恶趣味但尚能接受，现在，你居然会去情趣酒店了啊啊啊啊！

　　在进去，把伊万打一顿和走人，事后把伊万打一顿中犹豫了一下，再次回顾了一遍伊万的消息：一定要来哦耀~有惊喜！

　　算了，姑且信他一次，他要是耍我我立马走人。活动了一下手腕，王耀英雄就义般走进了情趣酒店。

　　前台的妹子虽称不上衣着暴露，却也是浓妆艳抹，低胸的制服在那对傲人双峰的压迫下仿佛已经不堪重负。她用审视的眼光在王耀的脸上转了一圈，随即笑逐颜开：“这位客人，请问您是要开房呢，还是。。”她拖长了声音。

　　“找人，214号房间。”

　　214号房间。。似乎想起了什么有趣的事情，女郎露出了一个古怪的笑容，一直有意无意往王耀眼前展示胸器的小动作也停止了。“请您跟我来。”

　　到了214号房间，女郎快速的消失了。奇怪的往女郎离去的方向看了一眼，转回房门前，王耀咽了口唾沫，敲了敲门。

　　门立刻打开了，迎接他的是伊万灿烂的笑脸，“耀你来啦~”

　　王耀想也没想，一拳捶上去。

　　“好痛！耀你干嘛啦。。QLQ”

　　“还问我。。熊崽子，学坏了啊，都会开房了，下次是不是都要买充气娃娃了啊？”

　　“娃娃哪有耀好啦。。哎哎别揪耳朵！痛~我不是为了给耀你个惊喜嘛！QLQ”

　　“最好是这样，不让这几次见面你都别想上我的床了！”

　　不再理会捂着耳朵装林黛玉的小熊，王耀直接一把推开门，径直走了进去。

　　然后，被雷了个外焦里嫩。

　　“伊万·布拉金斯基！这就是你说的惊喜吗！！”

　　很好，的确是惊喜。

　　王耀感觉自己过去对俄罗斯对苏联时期的热爱有错误的认识，不然这么硬核的情趣酒店装饰到底是怎么来的？！

　　进门就可以看到的，列宁的巨幅肖像占据了整个墙面。床头上方的巨型党徽，两侧的大颗星星，配上绛红色的壁纸，实在是有一种，说不出的神圣感。

　　从一个国际主义者的眼光来看，还算是不错的设计，只是这个地点。。

　　这算什么啊！不仅是伪围观play还是领导人围观play吗！设计者就没有点羞耻心的吗！这种神圣感一点都不适合色情场所的好吗！还有伊万你到底是怎么找到这个地方的啊！出于什么心理叫我来的啊！

　　一瞬间王耀甚至想要阴谋论一下伊万是不是在报自己去年又去看伊利亚的仇。

　　“不是啦耀。。惊喜在床上啊。”

　　床上？

　　刚刚被墙上装饰惊吓过度，甚至都没有注意到床。这张床本身没有什么特别的，2-3人。只不过。。

　　看到雪白床单上红色围巾的一角时，王耀的心仿佛停止了跳动。

　　伊利亚站起身，轻快的向他走来，用一个有些窒息的拥抱迎接了王耀。“好久不见，王耀同志。”

　　“伊利亚？你。。不。。怎么”

　　收到的冲击过大，王耀有点语无伦次。

　　“伊廖沙也不知道呢~今天早上醒来的时候，就发现自己出现在了克里姆林宫。而且，”似笑非笑的瞥了一眼伊万，对方回以一个挑衅的眼神，“正好出现在了伊万的卧室。”

　　“所以。。你们探讨了一下人生？”毕竟你们一方的诞生就意味着另一方的死亡。

　　“王耀同志说是那就是吧，不过我们也没聊什么。普京同志是个很有能力的人，我很信任他。不好意思是先生。”注意到伊万不快的目光，伊利亚大发慈悲般的改了称呼。

　　“看到耀你现在过的这么好，我也很高兴呢。谢谢你把社会主义的大旗一直扛到现在，你无愧于布尔什维的战士之名，我的小布尔什维克。”伊利亚松开了王耀，转而搭上了他的肩膀。

　　王耀将手覆于其上，轻轻摩挲，确认这不是梦境。他凝视着伊利亚的红色双眸，沉浸在久别重逢，失而复得的喜悦中。

　　突然，他想起了什么，松开了手。

　　“所以你们怎么会到这儿来？”这才是重点吧。

　　伊利亚微微笑了一下没有开口，倒是伊万走了过来：“聊到耀的时候，我们俩都认为自己更能满足耀，所以，想比一比呢~”

　　两只熊一左一右的架住了王耀往床上抬。王耀后悔自己今天过来了，但也没打算挣脱，反正不是没三个人一起玩过，但同时和伊利亚与伊万两个人还真是头一遭。另外，一只熊就够困难了，两只熊？怕是小英雄也很难挣脱吧。

　　

　　背部刚一接触到柔软的床垫，唇上就覆上了微凉的柔软。雪白的眼皮掩住了瞳色，王耀一时无法分辨这是斯拉夫兄弟中的哪一位。不过根据口腔内温柔如水的纠缠，和与之相比格外粗暴急切撕扯自己衣服的动作，应该是大的那个。

　　快三十年了，太久没有和他如此亲密的接触，压抑多年的感情被唤醒，受汹涌情感的驱使，王耀放任对方无休止的索取，又主动探入了对方的领地。感受到王耀的主动，伊利亚越发放肆，甚至含住那根顽皮的软舌轻轻吸吮。一时间，房间里啧啧的水声盖过了其他所有的动静。

　　像是终于感受到伊万不快的目光，又或许是因为姿势上的不便，伊利亚终于放开了王耀的嘴唇，稍稍撑起身子让开了些许。早已看的心痒难耐的伊万立即扑过来，干脆的扯掉了王耀下身的衣物。

　　伊利亚的衬衫已经被王耀扯开大半，略感好笑的瞥了一眼已经急不可耐把自己扒干净的伊万，放任对方继续发出唇舌交缠的水声，毫不含糊的剥着身上衣物。在房间里搜寻了一圈，翻了一瓶润滑剂出来，盯着手铐看了几秒，最终还是放了回去。

　　拍拍伊万的后背，示意他从王耀身上起来。伊万不是很情愿的抬起头，看到伊利亚的动作，心下了然，绕到了王耀背后，将他拖起来抱在怀里。

　　王耀已经被吻得有些晕眩了，毫无放抗的被拖了起来，却还是在后庭被破开时发出了一声惊叫。

　　伊利亚皱眉看着手心里散发出红酒香气的润滑剂，暗骂了一句不伦不类，手指在尚且禁闭的入口上抹了一圈，受到冰凉液体的刺激，菊口蓦的紧缩一下，看的他心里痒痒的。

　　一指毫不犹豫的没入，受到了无声的抗拒，所触之处尽是柔软的肠壁。手指是人体感觉最灵敏的区域，密集的末梢神经将湿暖的信息送往大脑，成功沿着神经反射到了下体。

　　搅弄几圈，稍稍扩大了洞口，趁机又挤进一指。探寻两下，准确的按上了那个逼出王耀甜腻呻吟的点。

　　还沉浸在胸前由伊万带来的快感，最敏感的地方受到刺激，毫无防备之下泄出了一声呻吟。他居然还记得。。这么多年过去了，他居然还记得。。

　　感觉到王耀刻意的放松，伊利亚微微勾起了唇角，甬道里的手指也加到了三根。粗糙的指腹抠挖着柔软的内壁，看似粗暴，却细心地照顾到了每个敏感点，力度不轻不重，让王耀绷直了脚尖。

　　伊万的唇舌还在王耀洁白的脖颈上流连，他向来是喜欢在王耀身上留下各种痕迹的。这一点他和他的前辈们算是一脉相承，看看伊利亚吧，别看他好像在专心扩张，、王耀大腿内侧那点点梅花就是他的杰作。不服气的重重吮了一口，想了想，又咬了一下，留下一圈漂亮的牙印。

　　“唔。。别啃”那一口咬的王耀有点疼，推了推肩窝里的银色脑袋，换来了肩上讨好的轻舔和大腿根的刺痛。

　　“伊利亚你！。。唔”

　　短暂的眼神交流后，伊万果断掰过王耀的脸，堵住了他的唇。伊利亚微微撑起身子，抽出手指，却没有急着换上真枪，而是握住了小王耀，熟练的撸动起来。刻意蹭过马眼，将一次次溢出的前液拭去，抹在柱身上。手指圈成环，勾勒着前端的形状。掌心的后茧擦过敏感的褶皱，勾起无尽的战栗。

　　上面也没闲着，因弹舌音而无比灵活的舌头此刻正缠绕在一颗红樱上，用力的来回拨弄，时不时的吸吮一下，刺激之下，红樱迅速成熟，鲜艳欲滴。另一颗也没有受到冷落，被伊万占据着。虽然相较于伊利亚而言，伊万的手上少了些许后茧，却也绝算不上光滑。手指绕着圈摩擦着红果，伴随着偶尔的掐拧按压，温度一路升高，真真是摩擦生热。

　　两人的另一只手则是一边一个，流连在王耀的腰部和臀部。经过的地方就像撩起了火焰，原本雪白的肤色也泛出了粉红。

　　被两只熊同时压制着，这种动弹不得的感觉其实并不十分好受，总能让王耀想起并不十分久远的过去，受人压制又无力反抗的黑暗岁月。但是现在，这只是一种情趣而已。伴随着伊利亚逐渐加快的动作，王耀的呼吸愈发急促，甚至强行挣开了伊万的嘴唇。伊万也不恼，转而含住了白玉般的耳垂，轻轻吸吮。

　　一声闷哼，白灼尽射，王耀瘫软在两人怀里。高潮后的身体格外敏感，也让被放置的后穴更加难耐。

　　感受到伊利亚的东西在大腿根戳来戳去就是不进去，刚刚勉强平复呼吸的王耀忍不住骂人：“伊利亚你到底还上不上！不上就把你那根东西拿开！”本该是怒意满满的表情却因为桃花般的面容而毫无威慑力，变质成实实在在的勾引。

　　“这就满足你。”伊利亚愉悦的轻哼了一声，顶着伊万为什么是你先的眼神，将勃发的前端抵在了微颤的入口处，恶趣味的将头部反复插入又滑出，然而在王耀再次叫骂之前，一口气顶了进去。

　　“啊！！”

　　一口气被撑开的感觉太过强烈，巨物破开层层软肉直击红心。不得不说这种进入方式很符合毛子的一贯风格。遇到阻力，铁棒横扫，阻力加大，铁棒就加醋。王耀觉得自己的承受力果然大有长进，在这种情形下居然还能一本正经吐个槽。

　　事实也确实如此。内壁的吸力在刺激下逐渐增大，深埋体内的烙铁似乎也在膨胀。不过王耀不敢确认，过于炙热的温度让他的肠道都仿佛被灼伤。没等王耀缓过一口气，伊利亚就开始了大力的冲撞。

　　“啊啊啊！”

　　说实话，虽然是传统体位，但在上半身被抬着的情况下，对腰可是一点也不友好。更何况是如此凶猛的撞击，如果不是伊万在后面撑着，王耀毫不怀疑自己的身体一定会随着冲势上下耸动。

　　察觉到王耀身体的略微僵硬，伊利亚稍稍停下动作，示意性的扯住王耀的腿往后退。伊万会意，放下了王耀的身体，让他枕在自己大腿上。

　　至于正好让王耀的头被自己戳到这事，意外，意外啦！

　　即使过了许多年，身体的记忆还在。没动几下，伊利亚就戳上了那个致命的点。

　　“呜啊！！”

　　王耀的声音陡的高了八度。看着自己爱人的欲望再次被自己掌控，伊利亚很难说此刻是精神还是身体上的满足占了上风。想要悉心感受爱人的温暖，却又挡不住最原始的欲望，只是一遍遍的研磨着王耀身体深处的点。

　　“王耀同志，要是列宁同志真的看到我们这么做的话，哪怕是我，估计都要挨枪子哪。”伊利亚身下动作不停，凑近了王耀耳边，低低调笑。

　　略有些混沌的大脑被言语一激，终于重新恢复了运作。“什，什么列宁啊。”

　　话音刚落，王耀蓦的想起来什么，目光迅速的移到了右边的墙壁。

　　进来时看到的大幅肖像，还是黑白的，列宁同志目光炯炯的看着床的方向，将床上糜烂的景象尽收眼底。不知道是不是错觉，列宁的表情十分的凝重，写满了不赞同。

　　这种仿佛被伟人，还是自己极为尊敬的伟人围观房事的感觉实在是太过羞耻了。王耀感觉自己的脸都要冒蒸汽了，在心里问候了设计者的十八代祖宗，自暴自弃的别过了头。

　　“王耀同志这就不想看了？这可不行哪。”

　　恶魔般的声音再次响起，因情欲而沙哑的低沉嗓音，带着强烈的蛊惑意味。

　　“不过，换一个也不是不行。”

　　伊万早已被撩拨的无法忍受，在肉柱上蹭来蹭去的黑发，柔顺的质感并不能减轻欲望，只会煽风点火。他已经暗示伊利亚很多遍了，奈何对方就是不理睬。如今看到对方终于有了反应，立即顺势给王耀调整姿势翻了个身。这一下，压按在前列腺上的性器重重的研磨了一下，险些让王耀直接高潮。

　　“耀，帮帮万尼亚。”

　　不等王耀搭话，伊万就迫不及待的送上了自己，抵在王耀的唇上，轻轻厮磨。

　　斜了欲求不满的小熊一眼，王耀毫不犹豫的张口将头部含了进去。他现在已经基本适应了节奏，也该让这两只熊崽子尝尝滋味了。

　　学着伊利亚刚刚的样子，王耀吞吐着敏感的头部，让其刚刚感受到口腔的湿暖就又暴露在微冷的空气中，轻轻用柔软的唇瓣磨蹭马眼，将渗出的前液吸去，发出响亮的吮吸声。感受到口中物什的胀大和伊万微颤的呻吟，王耀终于大发慈悲的将整个含了进去。尽管斯拉夫人天赋异禀的尺寸注定了不可能所有部分都有幸进入温暖的口腔，但王耀温热的掌心已经覆了上去，轻轻搓揉。在有限的空间里努力搅动着舌头，逗弄着头部附近一圈敏感的褶皱，几次上下，才终于勉强吞下大半。

　　伊万只感到最敏感的一处抵上了一块柔软，克制不住的一挺跨，直接撞进咽喉。然后被差点窒息的王耀狠狠拧了一把腿根在委委屈屈的消停下来。大手却是扯住王耀的黑发，将他拉开了些许，然后开始了猛烈的冲撞。

　　王耀皱着眉迎合着他，努力忍受尺寸惊人的巨物在口中肆虐的不适感，用咽喉的吸力引出更多源源不断的淫液。他一直没有抬过头，不仅仅是迎合，更是为了避免直视与他们现在所作所为极其不符的，红色信仰的象征。

　　对于身后的伊利亚王耀也没放过，在过去的岁月里，伊利亚永远是主动的那一方。无论是何种体位何种要求，王耀就只有答应这一个选项，也没有多余的力气去做无谓的反抗。好在伊利亚还比较顾着他的感受，但血管里流淌着铁水的国度的行为却绝算不上温柔，年轻有力的身体又是精力旺盛，不把王耀折腾的嗓子哭哑不罢休。时过境迁，他不再是当初的老大哥，他也不再是那个羸弱的小布尔什维克，一切都发生了改变，包括房事。

　　王耀刻意的收缩着后穴，在深入的那一刻颤抖着夹紧了小伊利亚。伊利亚一声闷哼，险些射了出来。略有些惊讶的看了一眼王耀还在卖力吞吐的头，报复似的蹂躏着挺翘的臀肉，以对抗那难耐的猛搅。

　　伊万大喘一声，动作加快，好几次都差点呛到王耀。感觉到身后同样增快的攻势，虽遭前后夹击却依然镇定自若的王耀，在烈火上又添了一把柴，变本加厉的舔弄着口内的物什，吮的啧啧作响。用力夹紧后穴，看似阻挡残暴的攻势，实则是引诱对方尽快进入极乐天堂。

　　伊利亚原本抚弄着小王耀的手也不得不回到了王耀的腰肢上，不然他很可能已经丢脸的射出来了。伊万也不好过，软糯舌苔擦过柱身的感觉实在是至高无上的享受。但两人不约而同的开始了耐力上的较量，都努力忍着不让自己率先的射出来。不知只是出于男人自尊心的比较，还是有更深的，不可言明的理由。

　　王耀对两只小熊幼稚的攀比行为显然没什么兴趣，他被前后顶弄的有些难受，只想着让他俩快些释放。原本煽风点火的行为，也变成了倒油助燃。

　　“唔嗯！”

　　到底还是年轻，在这场耐力的比拼中，伊万还是率先败下阵来。用力扣紧了王耀想趁势撤开的头颅，深深的抵在了咽喉处，满满的射了出来，有些甚至直接进入了食道。呛得王耀泪流满面，咳嗽不停，后穴又是不自觉的一阵猛搅。

　　这一搅，加上眼前香艳场景的刺激，让伊利亚也到了极限，用力扣住王耀线条优美的腰肢，一股股灼白有力的打在前列腺上，烫的敏感的内壁又是一缩，让沉浸在余韵里的性器又爽了许久。

　　被这么一烫，王耀的身体再慢热也受不住了，吐出嘴里的物什，畅畅快快的释放了，发出一声满足的吟潇。进入漫长的极乐白光前，王耀眼中映出的最后一样东西，是床头红星的光芒。

　　喘着气平复呼吸，察觉到伊利亚还埋在自己体内，深知对方劣根性的王耀当机立断决定让伊利亚抽出去。

　　但他忘了，这次还有一头同样恶劣的北极熊。

　　“伊利亚你赶紧拔出来，接下来就轮到万尼亚了！”

　　“那前面就是我的了。”

　　一直被满满当当填充着的穴道渐渐被放空，空虚感席卷而来，难耐的收缩着空落落的菊口。两人前后的位置已然调换，王耀一声惨嚎，无奈的被再次翻身，以侧躺的方式，被抬起一条大腿凶猛的进入，同时含住了脸颊侧边，刚刚从自己体内撤出的另一根下体。

　　阴差阳错阴阳乱，今夜无眠今夜欢。

　　金光璀璨的党徽依然在三人上方闪着光芒，照亮了这个淫糜的夜晚。


End file.
